A Splash of Water
by Aquarius Galuxy
Summary: [Vignette] What better fun is there than to empty a bucket of water on an intimate couple? Lee finds out that the fun is shortlived. Rated M for RayMariah lime.


Yes, everybody! I'm back! Though I'm rather in need of more time to study for my tests… Half a year's work to memorise in a week! I hope I don't fail. o.o

Anyway, if you've been looking up my AdultFanfictionNet profile, you'd see that nothing's updated… That's 'cause AFFN hasn't allowed any of us to post since it moved its website. -.- Just so you know, I have Intimate Confessions 4 all typed and ready to post (since this Feb), as well as a Beast Boy/Raven lemon. Now to wait for AFFN to be ready. -.-

This ReiMao drabble is rated M as usual: For sexual scenes. ;)

Beyblade does not belong to me, neither do its characters. I only wish I had them. ;D

Remember to review afterwards!

**A Splash of Water  
****By Aquarius Galuxy**

"How was your training with Lee? Did he push you too hard?" Ray murmured to the woman beside him. He tightened his arm around her waist, leaning close to nuzzle her neck. She smelt nice, albeit a little sweaty…

"It went well. Lee doesn't pressurize me." She purred and snuggled closer to him. He hadn't known what they were doing… Training separately had seemed a good idea then.

The man smiled affectionately, pulling back to look at her. "Are you feeling tired, then?"

They had planned this outing to the forest to train, him, her and Lee. This was only the second day of their stay, but the tents were relatively comfortable, especially when he had this particular woman in his arms… It was very fortunate indeed that they'd decided to bring two tents along, instead of one. She'd been so warm last night, like all the other nights they'd spent together… He shivered.

The late afternoon meant that it was bright enough to see, but much cooler than it was earlier in the day. A gentle wind circled around their clearing, rustling through the grass and leaves. Around, the forest was gradually getting dark; bird calls could be heard as the winged creatures made a last attempt to feed before twilight descended.

Mariah shook her head, gazing softly at him. "Not as much as you are, I think. _You_ push yourself too hard, Ray."

She brought her hand to his cheek, then trailed it away in a caress. Heart tightening, he caught her hand with his and held it to his face, smiling softly at her. "I'll make sure to win the tournament for you."

"Not if I do," she countered, knowing in her heart that he would, however, have the sheer determination and strength to his advantage. But that aside, she wanted to spend more time with him, talking about so much more… Her heart quickened.

"Where'd Lee go? You didn't leave him behind, did you?" A grin grew on his lips as he inclined his head, his gaze sweeping across the space behind her. She continued to look at him, admiring his face yet again, then laughed at his words.

"No! Of course I didn't. I told him that it was his turn to fetch the water." His grin grew wider at the twinkle in her eyes. She was so very mischievous… He saved the urge to nuzzle her hard – it could be unleashed later. "But I heard him mutter about us conspiring against him."

He laughed, sliding his arm down to her rear to support her, before lifting her leg by her knee and scooping her over onto his lap so that she straddled him. The woman yelped at the sudden movement, falling heavily onto him. Then she snuggled into his chest. Her weight had almost toppled him off the log they were sitting on, and for a moment, he was worried that she was going to get hurt if they fell… He wound his arms tight around her, dipping his head to press a kiss to her smooth throat. Her body was so warm…

She squirmed in his embrace, winding her arms around his neck in a way that made her breasts rub enticingly against his chest. He shivered, releasing her hand to slide his palm against one of the warm mounds pressed against him. The woman gasped, arching into his hand. She felt so soft… Ray could not resist giving her a little squeeze, that drew a moan from her lips. His eyes darkened; his heart started to pound with renewed excitement.

Parting his lips slightly, the man let his tongue trail up her skin. Her delighted gasp drove him on; he closed his teeth on her skin, then worked a wet trail up her neck, marking her as his. _She was already his. He'd only ever wanted her…_ He tightened his arm around her, lips twitching when he finally reached her mouth.

She mewled and parted her lips for him immediately, without him requesting her to. He could sense how much she wanted his… Growling, he pressed closer, slipping his tongue into her mouth to taste her, feel the slippery warmth… Her tongue slid against his, slowly, sensually. Ray shivered, reminded of her naked body grinding against his, hungry for him…

The man deepened the kiss, aroused by the way sparks coursed through his body when he kissed her, by the way she purred low in her throat when he rubbed his tongue heavily over hers. Maybe they could take this to the tent…

_Splash!_

What took a second in reality moved by slow flashes in his perception. He could feel the water landing on his head, before the smooth weight cascaded all over his body, wetting his clothes, his arms, his legs, _everything_. His hair was plastered to his head, creating a clinging layer that made him want to sweep it off his neck. The female in his arms had gone through the same fate; she was slick with water as well. She'd grown still, parting her lips from his.

Reluctantly, he drew away from her, rubbing her back to remove the stiffness that invaded her frame. The droplets glistening on her eyelashes made him want to brush them away for her…

To a side, two feet away, Lee stood grinning, holding a large bucket. Mariah broke from her state of shock. "What'd you do that for, Lee? Ray and I were having a good time."

"Yeah, you looked like you were having _too_ good a time." His grin grew wider, fangs glinting in the afternoon light. "It's worth the walk to the spring."

Ray doubted much that either of them felt properly guilty, smiling when she turned back to him helplessly. This wetness had made their clothes stick, too, and her shirt was clinging very nicely to her breasts indeed… He wanted to touch her. "You look nice, Mari."

"So do you," she murmured when she noticed the dark gaze traveling down her chest. It spoke of nothing but growing lust, and she liked it when he got lusty… Without thinking, she took a deep breath, shivering when his attention was drawn back to her breasts. The slow movement of his tongue over his lip made her think of what he could do when he acted this way… She felt her nipples harden in arousal.

"This means we'll have to change out of our clothes, Lee," Ray said, not tearing his gaze away from the woman on his lap. Or the enticing little peaks that had become accentuated beneath her shirt…

Water had already begun to pool at their feet, muddying the soil among the grass. His skin had rivulets of water trickling down, that dispelled heat from his skin when the wind blew. And when he thought of them undressing… He'd love to hold her close, run his hand over her bare skin…

Her brother paled, then released a sigh, shrugging. "I knew it was too good to last, anyway."

"Yeah, we can't air the wet clothes in the tent, Lee. They won't dry, and our tent will be musty." Mariah turned to look accusingly at him, shifting her arms on Ray's shoulders to obtain a better view of her brother. He didn't seem to mind that they were still seated like this... "Besides, we wouldn't be able to rest well afterwards."

"Rest?" Lee raised a skeptical eyebrow, then shook his head and turned away. The plastic pail dangled by his side. "Don't bother – I'll be off to get more water. Just don't be prancing around in my sight when I return."

"Thanks anyway for the water, Lee! See you!" Mariah chose to ignore his words, calling instead to his retreating back, then turned back to Ray. His gaze had remained on her, dark and smouldering. It seemed to strip away every article she had on, tell her of his desire...

The clearing was quiet now; almost as if everything had grown silent in wait for something to happen. And that something... She let her gaze travel over his form, highlighted by the wet shirt that still clung to him like a second skin, tempting her with the image of him, bare... She loved to see him bare. Naked. Aroused.

Her heart skipped a beat. Feeling him now, right against her... It was difficult to resist him, when his hand had returned to her waist and was now toying with her shirt, slipping in to touch her skin... A shiver stole through her body.

She could feel his desire when he leaned down to bite gently on her neck, sucking lightly on her skin. His tongue was wet, slippery... She could remember it teasing her elsewhere, parts of her that would burn with the slightest touch... Letting her eyelids drift shut, the woman shifted closer to him, a sharp gasp bursting from her lips when his hips met with his, so that his stiff length pressed hard against her. She felt him shudder. Heat emanated from him, and it made her hungry with want for him, in her...

"Ray..." she moaned, grinding closer to the hardness that made her tremble. The clothes were getting in the way... His hands had stolen beneath her shirt, urging the material up... "The clothes..."

He shuddered and growled against her neck, closing his teeth over her flesh. The sharp points grazed her skin, sending thrills of pleasure down her spine. Then he rocked once against her, putting momentary pressure on where she ached for him... Swift threads of sensation invaded her nether region. Unable to help herself, Mariah ground her hips back against his, moaning at the hot pressure he imprinted into the flesh between her legs.

The man eased the shirt off her shoulders, then her arms, leaving her chest bare, save for the slinky piece of undergarment she had on. He drew back, leaving her already cold without his warmth. But something in his eyes flickered, and an answering shiver raced through her, filling her with tight anticipation.

"You brought the lace one along?" he asked huskily, hooded gaze fixed on the small, hard nipples that were pushed against the netted translucent material. They tempted him so much... Dropping her shirt onto the log, he pressed a hand to her back, forcing her to arch her breasts towards him. She looked so enticing... Blood swirled hotly in his loins, adding more pressure to his arousal. Her breasts seemed to surge upward, inviting him to touch, to taste...

With a ragged sigh, he bent down and dragged his tongue over the crest of the material; she moaned, writhing in his arms. It seemed she wanted him to take this further, but he wasn't done with this sensual torture yet... The man shifted his mouth to her other breast, closing his lips around the tight pink bud. He flicked his tongue against it; drawn to the tempting stiffness. She gasped.

Slowly, he eased a hand between them, reaching down to unzip her jeans. The fabric clung to her, but he managed to slip a finger in, caress the wet fabric that told of her arousal... She moaned again, rocking against him. Her need roused pure want within him...

A growl burst from his lips when she twisted away, breathing deeply. "What-?"

"The clothes." She sat back and stared at him, her lips parted slightly. Did she know how enticing she looked, with her breasts so barely clad? He wanted to reach over and grope her, fill his mind with her taste...

With much effort, she pulled herself off his lap, sorely missing the warmth of his body. His arms fell to his sides - he continued to rake her form hungrily with those dark golden eyes, scorching each inch he touched with his gaze.

"I don't want to be splashed again," she told him, shivering under his gaze. It was tremendously difficult to stop herself from leaping back onto his lap…

Ray's attention did not leave her once as he stood up, sleek and graceful. She could sense the power coiled within his strong body that could well pin her down if he chose to. She quivered when she saw them in that position, where he exuded dominance…

He stepped before her.

No words were exchanged. No words _needed_ to be exchanged. He reached behind to unclasp her bra, attention shifting back to her breasts. She saw him tremble with self-restraint – his desire made her excitement spike. She could guess what he thought when he gazed at her like that, and his attention made her body hummed with anticipation of the final thrust that would send her into exquisite bliss…

She tugged her jeans off, pressing closer to the warmth that now seemed to surround her. He slipped her bra away, then gasped when her stiff nipples brushed against him. The hard, masculine body sent sharp jolts of desire through her… She could feel the strong muscles that rippled beneath his skin. This thick male sensuality he exuded made her blood course with hunger…

Shivering, Mariah gasped when he reached up with his free hand, groping her naked breast. His hand felt so warm… She arched her back, wanting to feel the lust that boiled within him, the heights he could bring her when they reached climax…

How he tore his shirt off she would never know, because he chose that moment to give her taut nipple a sharp roll, while his other hand tipped her chin up. She cried out, knees weakening at the pleasure that traveled straight to her core. He was making her wet…

His lips met hers, almost savagely as he plundered her mouth with his tongue. The swift, wet warmth made her reel with pleasure. His breath soughed against her lips; his fingers continued to tease her flesh, driving electricity through her body to elicit moans from her throat. His arm returned to her waist, bringing her back against him.

She could feel the hard length straining against her belly, hot and demanding… A shudder quaked her frame, born of anticipation. The fantasy of him, stiff and throbbing, rocking in her, was far too easy to imagine…

"Ray…" the woman breathed, moaning when he urged her lips wide to reach the depths of her mouth. She rubbed her tongue under his, shivering at the way they slid against each other so sensually. Slipping her fingers into the hem of his pants and boxers, she pushed his clothes down gasping at the bare, heated length that pressed against her.

He caressed her breast, then groped it again, grunting in response. She felt so warm and soft… The urge to plunge into her hot tightness was overwhelming… Breaking away from her lips, he shivered at her strangled mewl, shifting downwards to press kisses to her jaw, her neck, her breasts….

His fingers caught the slight material on her waist, swiftly pushing it down in an experienced stroke. She trembled, still standing when he trailed his lips to the top of her thigh. Her fingers threaded through his hair; he licked the damp skin in response, teasing at her underwear until it pooled at her feet. She rocked her hips against him, telling him of her need…

He shivered, tempted by the choice of pleasuring her from there instead... Through the lust that fogged his mind, some voice of sanity reminded him of the soaked clothes scattered around, that needed to be tidied… He got to his feet slowly, gaze sweeping over her naked form. He wanted to hold her close and caress her, pleasure her…

She whimpered, stepping closer to him. He could see the desire in her eyes, even as they roamed over his body, lingering where his erection strained… A shiver raced down his spine at her attention. She ran her tongue over her lip, then mewled when he lay a restraining hand on her midriff.

"The clothes," he murmured huskily. She followed his glance at the clothing, then pleaded him with her eyes to ignore them. Her form trembled. His heart tightened at the yearning, that mirrored his own, that made his blood course for her… "After this… I promise."

Reaching over, he clasped her hand and leaned in to nuzzle her cheek, inhaling her scent. It was traced with the smell of sweat, but he loved it anyway. He loved everything about her… Especially the fact that she would abandon the chore of drying the clothes so that she could get more of him.

It seemed too long before all the clothes were wrung dry and hung up, amidst the gazes they threw at each other. But her body was so tempting that he couldn't help staring at her, even when he squeezed the pieces of fabric dry… Her tight, pink nipples invited his touch… Yet more blood pooled in his loins. He had to take deep breaths to calm himself, before he pinned her down and took her right where she was…

Mariah drew close to him when they finally approached their tent, barefooted. Her skin brushed against his – he shivered at that contact. With a swift flick of his wrist, he pulled her close, so that her front was pressed to his. The woman gasped, then rubbed her body against his to create the blazing lust that consumed them both… He stiffened with heightened arousal, breathing in sharply. Her smooth, warm skin was making him throb with want… He could feel himself strain towards her…

"In the tent," he ground out hoarsely, pressing a firm hand to her waist to urge her in the direction of the little shelter. The stark longing in her gaze almost undid him, but all they had to do was get in the tent, and he could be able to touch her properly… His blood stirred, hungry. "I'll be right behind."

With a last glance at him, she knelt down and crawled though the opening of the tent. He watched her for a moment, admiring the graceful sway of her hips as she moved. Her rear was alluring… He wanted to taste her. Drawing an unsteady breath, he got to his knees, leaning forward to nibble on her flesh. She paused and gasped, then continued inwards.

The interior of the tent seemed to close them in once they were fully enveloped within, the sloped sides and shadiness adding to the intimate feel of the atmosphere. Ray pulled the zip shut. To a side, a sleeping bag lay unmade, spread open in an inviting fashion. He watched as she crawled over it and sat down. His gaze roamed over her torso; he knew each contour of her skin, yet he couldn't get enough of her…

She leaned on her arms, tipping her head back in a gesture of offering. His body quaked in a shudder. Lust flowed thickly through his veins, urging him to just pounce on her. He wanted her so much that the pressure in his loins became painful… Yet her eyes merely darkened in response, waiting.

A growl burst from his throat as he moved forward, pinning her to the softness of the sleeping bag. She gasped. Her body felt snug beneath his, yielding to his hand when he ran it down her side, caressing her skin. The woman squirmed against him, unintentionally pressing further against his arousal. His breath quickened at the sharp jolts of pressure that raced through his body, that only she could bring…

The man caught her parted lips, smiling when his arms wound around his waist. Her body arched against his, and he could feel the pent-up want within her, that had lasted till now…He tugged hard on her lips, tasting her desperation. Then he reached up to cup her breasts, squeezing them languorously. She moaned, dragging her nails down his back. Her reaction made him shudder; her spread legs made his want for her grow tenfold…

Shifting downwards, he took an erect nipple into his mouth, laving the roughness with his tongue until she cried out. She tasted nice… The stiffness was a large contrast against his tongue. Her fingers found their way into his hair, holding him deliriously close. But her restless shifting stilled when he slipped his hand between her legs to tease the wet flesh there. More moisture leaked onto his fingers when he nibbled on the hard pink peak of her breast. She uttered a throaty moan that reminded him of an animal. He liked this wildness…

She was so wet… His fingers lingered in the depths of her warmth, before he moved back up to cover her body with hers. For a moment, he wondered at the slight form that attracted him so deeply. His arousal nestled against her loins; she gasped, thrusting her hips against him. The man wasn't prepared for the wetness that smeared across his skin, nor the enticing feel of her silky flesh… A greater wave of arousal shot through his entire body.

Moaning, he shifted his hands to her hips to hold her down, then probed her damp entrance with his tip. She gasped, pressing her nails into his skin. He gazed darkly at her, heart pounding at the mirrored desire in her eyes. What would their lovemaking be like this time?

"Ray…" she managed on a breathy whisper.

He stopped thinking then, merely settling into the carnal desire that propelled him to drive hard into her…

* * *

Now review:) I need to know if my work is still being appreciated. ;D And thanks!


End file.
